celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Isle Delfino
Isle Delfino is a tropical paradise off the coast of the mushroom mainland. The sunlight here is especially warm and welcoming, aided by the Shine Sprites. Background A tropical island located somewhere in the Mushroom World, and home to the Pianta, Noki, and various other creatures including Yoshi. The island gets its name from its dolphin shape. Due to its relatively small size, a majority of the towns are port towns along the coast. It is frequented by goop attacks, one of which Bowser Jr. was behind. Fortunatly, Mario and his trusty F.L.U.D.D equipment helped/was forced to clean up the island, and allowed him to take back Peach from a vacationing Bowser and Bowser Jr. Multiversal Timeline The island was mainly left alone in the multiverse outside of a few failed takeover attempts, until the infected invasion took it. The island remained infected until the source of the zombies was defeated and eradicated with the Delta Halo's superweapon. Afterwards, X and two of his allies, Harupuia, and Fefnir, came by and helped clean up the island, doing various things from lifting lighthouses to beating the stuffing out of a scientist and his mechanical arm, though not much else is currently known about the excursion. The efforts of the group helped contribute to the bulk of the island being rebuilt and resettled, but some fringe areas have been much slower to recover, establishing some slums. Recently, an armed confrontation ended with injured criminals escaping a grocery store. Their takings were minimal, but the firefight left peaceful citizens and the island's talented - though mostly sedantry - police force stunned. The Heart Day Slugfest, a fighting tournament hosted by The Finders, is currently being held on the Island. It is rumoured that the hostess of the faction owns a small property, somewhere among a post-Infected ghetto. Places *Delfino Airstrip – The only airport in the whole island. *Delfino Plaza – A large plaza, and main location of Super Mario Sunshine. *Bianco Hills – A lakeside village with a giant windmill. *Ricco Harbor – A harbor located on the outskirts of the island. *Gelato Beach – A sandy beach and its surrounding coral reef. *Pinna Park – The only amusement park on the island. *Sirena Beach – An extravagant beach whose main attraction is a hotel. *Noki Bay – A peaceful and serene bay where only Nokis live. *Pianta Village – A village populated only by Piantas. *Corona Mountain – An active volcano high above Delfino Plaza. *Coconut Mall -- A large and expansive mall that is a common host for events. Inhabitants *Piantas are the main residents of the island, as they are the majority in the populous Isle Delfino Square. They are found all over the island as well, and are the most common species here. Unless you threaten them, Piantas will not attack you. *Nokis, while not as populous as Piantas, are common in Noki Bay. They are smaller creatures, and generally live peacefully. *Yoshi are scattered about the island as well, and will allow upstanding individuals hitch a ride on their back. These Yoshi are of a more tropical variety han the usual, and may shoot a heavy stream of juice from their mouth after devouring enough fruit. *Tanooki also live here, and are enterprising little individuals. One owns a boat shop in Noki Bay, and another in Isle Delfino is willing to trade valuable objects for blue coins Bestiary *'Goop Creatures: '''There are various types of graffiti still on the island, which form various enemies such as Generators, Piranha Plant like creatures that spawn a certain type of goop in that area. *'Pianha Plants: Piranha Plants do live here, and for the most part, act like their normal Mushroom Kingdom counterparts, with the exception of Petey Piranha *'''Petey Piranha: '''A large, unique boss monster who, unlike other piranha plants, can wall around on his stubby legs and even fly using his larges leaves as wings. He is able to vomit goop, which spawns more goop creatures to assist him in a battle. His true weakness is being filled with water, which makes him vulnerable for an attack to his inflated belly button.' *'Bloopers: In Ricco Harbor, Bloopers do live in the water, and sometimes a giant blooper is there as well, thought it has been sighted in Noki Bay as well. Oddly colored bloopers are ridden around for sport, where the color determines the speed of the blooper. *'''Gooper Blooper: A large boss monster who uses massive tentacles to attack his foes. He can only be attacked if you wipre the graffiti off of his face. You can then pull the cork in the mouth back and pop him in the face with the elastic power of his mouth. *'Koopas: '''Koopas are also on the island, but there is only one type. Electro Koopas, which as the title suggests, have electric shells. They can launch the shells at you, but also leaves them vulnerable to attack. There is also a giant variant. *'Chomps: Chomps are also here, but they're mostly domesticated according to reports *'Boos: '''Boos lurk around Sirena Hotel frequently as well, and for the most part act like their Mushroom Kingdom counterparts. King Boo has been sighted in the hotel as well, lurking in the casino *'Mantas: 'Mantas are a relatively unique type of goop monster, as in it's essentially a manta shaped shadow that spawns electric goop wherever it goes. Spraying it with water causes it to split into smaller Mantas...and smaller and smaller and smaller... *'Yoshis: 'Yoshis also live here as well, but they're few and far between, and will leave you be if you don't attack them. You might even get a ride! Their vomit even has certain effects on the wildlife. Try spraying some cheep cheeps, for instance. *'Monty Moles: 'Monty Moles also live here, but they mostly live in turrets and fire various types of Bullet Bills at you. *'Eels: 'A giant eel lurks in the bottom of Noki Bay, although it has been mostly pacified by Mario cleaning it's teeth awhile back. *'Cataquacks: 'Cataquacks mostly inhabit Gelato Beach. They do no damage, but they do launch people into the air if they get too close *'Wiggler: While not common on the island, a giant green one was spotted on Gelato Beach, and one was spotted resting on a mirror on the beach as well. *'Birds: '''While not enemies, the birds on the island can be sprayed to generate certain types of rewards, from anything to a simple gold coin to even a Shine Sprite! *'Explosive Creatures:' Both Bomb Ombs and Bullet Bills appear on the island, although they mostly act like their Mushroom Kingdom counterparts *'Cheep Cheeps:' For the most part contained to Ricco Harbor, these acts like their mushroom kingdom counterparts...except for the fact they can be sprayed and turned into platforms. *'Pokeys:' Why they appear in a tropical island like Delfino is unknown, but they act like their Mushroom Kingdom counterparts. *'Bees: 'OH GOD THE BEES. *'Skeeters: '''They appear in Bianco Hills, and skate on top of the lake there See also External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds